films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward the Hero
Edward the Hero is the fifth episode of fifteenth season and the three hundred and fifty-third episode of the series. In this episode, Edward wants to be a hero like Harold. Plot Edward admires Harold after he rescues a sheep and wishes that he was given the opportunity to be a hero like Harold. Later, the Fat Controller has a special for Edward; he is to assist Harold by being a "Rescue Engine". Edward is nervous - he does not know how to be a hero like the brave helicopter. Then Gordon clatters proudly through Knapford pushing Rocky. Edward decides he must be strong, fast, and stern like Gordon in order to be a good hero. Further up the line, Edward meets a sad-looking Charlie who is suffering from a squeaky wheel. He is worried that he will be late to pick up the children and he's forgotten all of his jokes! Edward kindly tells Charlie a joke which cheers up the cheeky engine no end! Edward clatters up the line and then grinds to a halt. He realises that he hasn't been fast or stern - he is just been funny. Edward's determined that when he is with Harold he will be everything a hero should be. At Maithwaite Station, Edward sees a very concerned Dowager Hatt. She has sent her luggage to Maron Station instead of Maithwaite. Kind Edward rushes off to collect Dowager Hatt's luggage. When he returns, Dowager Hatt is very grateful and Edward clatters away. A bit further up the track, Edward stops again and realises that he still has not been the ideal hero. He is even more determined to be a real hero as he sets off again. He soon has to stop when he sees Farmer McColl's dog on the line ahead. As Edward wheeshes steam, the dog jumps. Edward decides that if he is quiet and gentle, the dog may jump into his cab - which she does. Soon Edward arrives at the McColl Farm where Farmer McColl is delighted to have his dog back. He then assures Edward that being gentle is a very good thing to be. Edward chuffs away but soon stops again. He realises that, yet again, he has not been a good hero. Now he is more determined than ever to be what he thinks a hero should be. Soon Edward arrives at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Because he has taken so long getting there, Harold had to go on without him. So Edward heads back to Knapford. On the way, he passes through the McColl Farm where Farmer McColl calls out to him. Edward was puzzled as to why Farmer McColl is calling him a "hero". Next, he puffs past Charlie who has just finished telling the children Edward's joke. Charlie too calls Edward a "hero" and the children cheer, but Edward does not feel like a hero. Finally, Edward arrives at Knapford where Dowager Hatt tells her son that Edward is a "hero". Edward tells the Fat Controller that he has not been a strong, fast, and stern hero at all. The Fat Controller agrees, but tells Edward that being kind, gentle, and funny is why he is a hero. Henry, Percy, and Thomas all whistle for Edward afterwards, leaving Edward smiling. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Charlie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * Rocky (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Spencer (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Three Sodor United Players (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Maithwaite * Maron * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Chestnut Orchard * McColl Farm * Farmer McColl's Field * Arlesdale End * Sodor Steamworks * Misty Island Tunnel * The Windmill Gallery EdwardtheHeroNorwegiantitlecard.PNG|Norwegian title card EdwardtheHero.png EdwardtheHero1.png EdwardtheHero2.png EdwardtheHero3.png EdwardtheHero4.png EdwardtheHero5.png EdwardtheHero6.png EdwardtheHero7.png EdwardtheHero8.png EdwardtheHero9.png EdwardtheHero10.png EdwardtheHero11.png EdwardtheHero12.png EdwardtheHero13.png EdwardtheHero14.png EdwardtheHero15.png EdwardtheHero16.png EdwardtheHero17.png EdwardtheHero18.png EdwardtheHero19.png EdwardtheHero20.png EdwardtheHero21.png EdwardtheHero22.png EdwardtheHero23.png EdwardtheHero24.png EdwardtheHero25.png EdwardtheHero26.png EdwardtheHero27.png EdwardtheHero28.png EdwardtheHero29.png EdwardtheHero30.png EdwardtheHero31.png EdwardtheHero32.png EdwardtheHero33.png EdwardtheHero34.png EdwardtheHero35.png EdwardtheHero36.png EdwardtheHero37.png EdwardtheHero38.png EdwardtheHero39.png EdwardtheHero40.png EdwardtheHero41.png EdwardtheHero42.png EdwardtheHero43.png EdwardtheHero44.png EdwardtheHero45.png EdwardtheHero46.png EdwardtheHero47.png EdwardtheHero48.png EdwardtheHero49.png EdwardtheHero50.png EdwardtheHero51.png EdwardtheHero52.png EdwardtheHero53.png EdwardtheHero54.png EdwardtheHero55.png EdwardtheHero56.png EdwardtheHero57.png EdwardtheHero58.png EdwardtheHero59.png EdwardtheHero60.png EdwardtheHero61.png EdwardtheHero62.png EdwardtheHero63.png EdwardtheHero64.png EdwardtheHero65.png EdwardtheHero66.png EdwardtheHero67.png EdwardtheHero68.png EdwardtheHero69.png EdwardtheHero70.png EdwardtheHero71.png EdwardtheHero72.png EdwardtheHero73.png EdwardtheHero74.png EdwardtheHero75.png EdwardtheHero76.png EdwardtheHero77.png EdwardtheHero78.png EdwardtheHero79.png EdwardtheHero80.png EdwardtheHero81.png EdwardtheHero82.png EdwardtheHero83.png EdwardtheHero84.png EdwardtheHero85.png Category:Season 15 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes